kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Punch DE Date (Chapter)
デート |Story Romaji Title = Panchi de dēto |Release Date = |Arc = Old Conquest Arc |Chapter = 142 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/142 |Volume = Volume 15 |Previous Chapter = Mr. Lady Ms. Gentleman |Next Chapter = Knight in Night |Release Date = May 17 , 2011 |Adopted = Anime episode 32.0}} is the 142 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After asking Yui out on a date, Keima is getting ready to go to the date. He acknowledges that she is a good player, but he too is a seasoned veteran (player-type) . As he heads off to go to his date, Shiori observes the peculiar situation. At that same time, in the restroom, Yui is asking the person in the mirror who she is. The person says that she is Mars, a heavenly being that punishes evil. Thinking this is a hallucination, Yui thinks that she is just exhausted, while Mars asks what is happening. Yui states that she is busy, for she has a date at Dezeni Sea at 5 o'clock. As Mars wonders about her surroundings, Yui starts to head off. Mars stops her, feeling a bad presence and suggests that she brings a weapon, to which Yui thinks of as weird. Keima is waiting at the front of the Dezeni Sea entrance way, in his girl form, with the Maijima High uniform. Haqua sees that he is trying his best. He states that he has to win this battle, the battle between Yui's manliness and his girlishness, to which Haqua is not persuaded that it is productive. A bit later, Yui arrives in a tuxedo, which makes Keima question about it. but she only stares at him, saying that he is cute. For a second, Keima is shaken, but he recovers. But Yui then offers some clothes for him, which makes him become flustered. Moments later, they enter and it is seen that Keima is in a now more frilly dress. They go to ride a roller coaster, where Yui acts like a gentlemen and asks for Keima's hand when getting into one of the seats. He can now see that a great development occurred, making him return to where he was before. He thinks that he's not doing his best, therefore he thinks that he needs to "awaken his inner temptress". After the ride, at a bench, Keima presents Yui with a boxed lunch. He purposely cooked the food terribly, knowing that a good meal would not please Yui who is from a rich family. Yui takes a bite, and Keima expects for a response of small disgust. But when he asks Yui, she responds so positively that Keima is unable to speak. Haqua, on a nearby lamp post, thinks that his plans are not working, to which he "telepathically" responds that he's not used to being the one conquered. Yui goes off to buy drinks, as Keima thinks about what he should do next. As Yui holds the drinks and stands buy a pond, Mars appears from the water surface, saying that Yui's "Girl" is very beautiful. Yui tells Mars that Keima is a guy, which makes Mars confused about modern culture. Thereafter, the goddess offers her help to make Yui's love successful, which Yui accepts. She then sees that Keima is being hit on by some guys. Yui comes up to protect him, saying that the men should move away. The men thinks she is the boyfriend, but as she states that she is a girl, she pushes one of the men aside. And with the power of the goddess within her, that man is thrown very far, which makes the men retreat. Keima gives his thanks, where Yui then hugs him, saying that she is sorry for leaving him alone. The two continues their date, as Keima thinks that he has to hurry or else he'll be the one conquered. For a moment though, Yui remembers yet again another scene from her conquest arc. Though she feels that she knows all these scenes, she still can't truly remember what they are. She continues on casually, as a dark shadow appears nearby, holding a skull sensor... Reference Category:Chapters Category:Summary